supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Solitary
The Solitary is an ex loner , and Founder of the Hidden Accord.He used to constantly contemplate his utter lack of companionship in the super apocalypse; he had come to believe he is the last man alive, but had found out recently he is not. He has survived by subconsciously improving his own brain, making himself rather clever, and by living off of food from local shopping centers (as they were well-stocked once the virus struck). As a result, he hasn't wandered far from his residence, but that may change as his food eventually will go rotten. Basics *Born: May 3, 1994 *Height: 6 ft *Weight: 206 lbs *Birth name: Neville Brown *Hidden Accord founding member Background Information During the Supocalypse Neville felt helpless not being able to do anything at all as everyone around him died.His lack of self worth in a almost led him to suicide. He was determined to no longer be a screw up after he realized if he killed himself he would ultimately be ending the human race.Though he wanted to be better he had little idea how to show it.He decided he was going to need to be smarter to do this and subconsciously made himself very clever by augmenting his own mind.He decided his old name was meaningless now and decided on calling himself Solitary after reading a book by Mary Shelly about the last man on earth. He has been spending his time mostly reading in his local library and fiddling with equipment left over from abandoned labs. He has beensurviving of food left in his supermarkets and hasn't gone far from home because of this.He desperately wants companionship but is convinced he is the last man alive.Little does he know that under the right conditions he could eventually become a god.He was alone for 5 years before first contact. Not the last man after all While invading his dreams the united society spy:Brain Dead.They hit it off and Solitary knows that he is not alone but his only friend lives in his head.Since finding out about the outside world he has been practicing with his abilities and learned to augment others minds as he did himself as well as induce sleep in others.He performed this on Dr. Schmidt after saving the good doctors life from the living Drought with a lot of help from the Iron Golem. Solitary was working in a lab trying to make a method of faster travel. Something backfires and he was knocked unconcious. When he wakes he's in a desert and see's people flying in the sky attacking eachother.They are TheJuicer and Blue Aero. Almost trapped in their tornados Solitary thinks he's under the attack too!. This is when his second power begins to emerge. A flock of birds fall under his spell and begin to follow his orders. He subconsiously manipulates them to make them more aggressive. The fight escalates between the three until an explosion is heard. The three stop and all head in the direction towards it. A U.S. base was blown up due to a natural gas leak. The three use there powers to extinguish the fire and save a few U.S. members.In return for their help they are offered alegiance, but they all decline. heading back to the desert they all discuss their problems with the factions and their wars. Together they decide to make a new group to protect the weak and eventually put an end to the wars. Abilities Because his abilities are based on other people. He has absolutely no practice with them and would be rather weak. Because of this he has no idea he even has powers because, why would he. Brain Manipulation- Biologically can change the structure of an organic mind.Can be used in the following ways. *Brain Augmentation *Brainwave Manipulation *Enhanced Intelligence *Electrical Signal Manipulation *Motor-Skill Manipulation *Memory Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation *Neural Impulse Manipulation Worship Empowerment- Can manipulate people into worshiping him and make him almost a god. Only used on animals/beasts for moral reasons. *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Regeneration **Enhanced Strength *Invulnerability *Prayer Empowerment *Enhanced Brain Manipulation. Personality After Years of thinking he is the last man on earth he is just happy to not be alone. He is the kinda guy with a creepy smile but is really just happy to see you.This has also greatly deteriorated his social skills. Category:Loner